


An Awkward Phone Call

by musikurt



Series: Mating Games 2014 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Parenthood, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski has no choice but to let Melissa know what her son's been up to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) Bonus Challenge 1: The Sheriff's Bonus Challenge

Sheriff Stilinski sighed as he glanced through the three incident reports on his desk. That was three in three weeks and after the second he'd told them what he needed to do if it happened again. He shook his head, really not wanting to have to do this. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello," the voice on the other end said, picking up after two rings.

"Melissa," he responded, "it's the sheriff."

"The sheriff? Why suddenly so formal?"

He closed his eyes. "Because this isn't a personal call. We have a problem."

Melissa was quiet for a moment. "Is is Scott? What happened?"

"My deputies have picked him and Isaac Lahey up three times now for inappropriate conduct in public."

"Inappropriate?" she asked, sounding skeptical. "Lewd gestures or something?"

"Not exactly," he answered quickly before pausing. He really didn't want to get into the details, but he knew he had to. "It involves missing articles of clothing."

"Streaking? Well, you know that's just a teenage prank, but I will speak with them about it."

"It's not just that," the sheriff added, cringing slightly. "It has to do also with what they were doing...with each other."

"I don't follow, Sheriff," Melissa said, and he noticed an emphasis on the last word.

"Melissa, they were having sex. The first time they were jerking each other off, the second Isaac was performing oral sex on Scott, and most recently there were fingers in places I'd rather not discuss."

There was another moment of silence before Melissa spoke again. "And where were they found?"

"The first time was in my backyard - thankfully neither Stiles nor I were home. The second was in the backseat of your car in the parking lot of the Catholic church. And tonight they were found behind some bushes next to the library."

Melissa laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, suddenly feeling annoyed.

"Sorry," she answered, taking a moment to regain her composure. "It's just that-- Well, last month I came home and found them on the sofa making out with no shirts on. Scott freaked out but I told them I didn't have any problem with it. I'm actually glad they have each other - for a whole number of reasons - and as long as they both treated each other well and were careful and safe, I didn't mind. I did say they might want to consider being intimate only in places where they didn't think anyone was likely to walk in on them, though."

"I don't understand," the sheriff said, considering her words for a moment.

"Your house when you weren't home, the church at night, the library? All places where teenage boys are likely to think no one will see them. My guess is as they were caught each time they tried to find someplace they thought would be even more safe."

He wasn't entirely convinced but he wasn't about to argue. "Okay, well, maybe tell them to put a stop to the whole public places thing? Next time I really will have no choice but to charge them. I've already pushed further than I probably should have by not arresting them this time."

"I understand," Melissa said. "I will clarify that I meant they should just go to Scott's room and lock the door."

"Sounds like a much better solution to me. I'm just glad I wasn't the one that caught them. They're both good kids and I certainly wouldn't want that image in my mind every time I see them."

Melissa laughed again. "You won't get an argument from me on that one. Business attended to, may I ask if you and Stiles would like to come by for dinner tomorrow? I don't have to work and I've been trying to get Scott and Isaac to sit down to a meal for over a week now."

"Something tells me that hasn't stopped them from spending time together," the sheriff muttered before accepting her invitation. "We'd love to. Seven okay?"

"Sounds perfect. Oh, and John? Thank you for calling me. It won't happen again."

After Melissa hung up, he looked over the incident reports again and then filed them away in the bottom drawer of his desk.


End file.
